Irish coven
The Irish coven is a coven located in Ireland. Its members are Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie, with Siobhan being the leader. Siobhan and Liam were the ones who founded the coven, but Maggie's talent made her an important element of it. They are not vegetarians, but they are civilized, compared to the more violent and vulgar covens. Although Siobhan is the leader, she and her mate, Liam, trust Maggie's judgment because of her talent to sense lies when she hears one. History The coven was first established in the early 1650s, when newborn Liam met Siobhan, and they became a couple. A new member was added to their coven when they stumbled across a young girl in 1847, who was starving to death due to the Great Famine that affected her village. She could tell right away that they weren't humans, which intrigued Siobhan to the point that she decided to change her, as she had always been curious about people who could develop a special talent as vampires and believed she had stumbled across one. Liam did not like the idea, because he didn't want to share her attention with anyone else. Siobhan persuaded him to agree, though only reluctantly. It didn't take long before Liam started to enjoy Maggie's company, and they both treated her with honesty and fondness. The coven stumbled across Carlisle Cullen and his family sometime later and they became good friends. Carlisle also suspects that Siobhan may have a gift of her own without realizing it. ''Breaking Dawn'' The coven travels to Forks when the Cullen family asked them for help, or to help testify against the Volturi in Breaking Dawn about their youngest member, Renesmee Cullen, being a vampire-human hybrid. Maggie determined that the Cullens told the truth, and therefore they believed their story even before Renesmee touched them to show them the story through her power. After the nomadic vampire Alistair fled in fear of the Volturi, Maggie declares that she will stay and help the Cullens deliver the truth, saying that she can't ignore it. Siobhan does not want the situation to turn into a fight, and Carlisle talks her into trying to wish for a peaceful confrontation. Siobhan then tries to visualize their trial ending as peacefully as possible, which goes almost exactly as she wishes. After the Volturi leave in peace, the Irish return to Ireland, with Siobhan starting to believe in her power. Members * ]]Siobhan: The leader of the coven. Although she doesn't believe it, Carlisle thinks she has the ability to manipulate the outcome of a situation by visualizing it to go her way. (For instance, when Maggie joined the group, Liam was territorial, but Siobhan wanted it to work out, and so it did. Also, the Volturi don't end up fighting the Cullens because she wanted the confrontation to go without a fight.) ''Siobhan is an old friend of Carlisle's and Bella describes her as curvaceous and physically imposing. * ]]'Liam: Siobhan's mate. He has no gift and is sort of a back speaker of the coven. He doesn't speak at all in the books, and rarely gets involved in things, like Bella's vampire training and her shielding lessons. He used to be very territorial. * ]]Maggie''': Gifted with the talent of sensing when people are lying. She has brilliant red curly hair, and is said to be sort of childlike. Maggie is the most willing to help the Cullens against the Volturi. Due to her gift, she believes Edward's explanations more easily than the rest of her coven. Because of this, they promise not to harm Renesmee. See also *Siobhan and Liam Category:Irish coven